Fly Balls
by rocknrollprincess131
Summary: Mike has been in love with his best friend Zoey for years. When he finally musters up the courage to confess at a San Francisco Giants game, she's hit in the head with a fly ball and can't remember anything, leaving Mike devastated when she falls for the team's PR Manager, Duncan, a notorious bachelor looking for a wife. Can Mike get her to see he's the one for her over Duncan?


_**Chapter One: How We Met**_

_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon in San Francisco. People were riding their bikes, going on picnics, and enjoying a lazy Sunday. Except, there was one person who has yet to leave the house. He's a tall lanky brunette with spiky hair, brown eyes, and an adorable gap in his front teeth. His name was Mike Tucker, and he was sitting in his living room. The living room was painted in grey and green tones. A chocolate brown leather couch is in the middle, with a coffee table filled with different photography books. Behind the couch is a huge window, with book shelves on either side and a telescope in the corner.

_**MIKE POV**_

Hey there! My name is Mike Tucker. I'm a 22 year-old white male living in San Francisco, California. Except, I'm not here to tell you about myself, because this story isn't all about me. It's more about me and my best friend, Zoey. We met in college. Now, I wasn't the sophisticated, suave guy you see in front of you today.

I cracked a smile thinking about this.

Just kidding about being sophisticated and suave. I was a real nerd then, and there's still an essence of a nerd in me.

_***MENTAL IMAGE/FLASHBACK***_

_My hair was gelled down in an Alfalfa hair style. I wore huge glasses, rainbow suspenders, and had a Star Wars backpack. _

_***MENTAL IMAGE/FLASHBACK ENDED***_

That picture is evidence enough. Now, at the time, half of this stuff was considered what fashionable people call "retro chic", buuut it just made all the jocks kick my ass.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Two big guys came up and slammed me into a wall, then start laughing before walking away._

_***FLASHBACK ENDED***_

My style wasn't the only thing that got my ass kicked. I have something called Multiple Personality Disorder. My alters are a bit eccentric to say the least. The first is Chester, a 75 year old war veteran.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_I was at a football practice my sophomore year of high school, watching the cheerleaders prance around in their scantily clad outfits. I gasped and switched into Chester. My mouth was sunken in, my eyes slightly squinted, and I was hunched over. "Look at what these young ladies are wearing! Back in my day, the skirts reached the knees and the necklines reached the neck. Put on a sweater and some slacks!" I spoke in a gruff voice. The next thing I knew, a Big Gulp had been thrown at my head. I gasped upon the impact and reverted back to my old self, finding the entire football team laughing at me._

_***FLASHBACK ENDED***_

The second one is Svetlana, a famed gold medal winning gymnast.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_My mom enrolled me in dance class when I was twelve. She thought it would help me make friends. The teacher was going over our new routine, and one of my classmates wasn't doing it correctly. I gasped and switched into Svetlana. I had bright red lipstick on with eyeliner and mascara, I was covered in sparkles. "Svetlana teach you! It's like this, dah!" I sprang into a series of flawless back flips, aerials, side aerials, front flips. You'd think I was in Cirque du Soelil. I finished in a graceful pose before gasping and reverting back to myself. The entire class was staring at me with wide eyes, even the teacher was speechless. I laughed nervously as I backed up "M-must've been something I ate." I ran out the door. _

_***FLASHBACK ENDED***_

The third persona is Vito, a Jersey Shore reject muscle head Guido.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_The first day of summer vacation and the end of junior year. I decided to hit the beach. The sun was shining brightly, the ocean reflecting off the sunlight, like diamonds were strewn into it. Families were everywhere, kids making sand castles, girls frolicking. I took my shirt off and gasped, switching into Vito. My six pack abs glistened, my hair was slicked back. I walked up to a few girls, sticking my chest out. "Yo, Bambinas! What are some fine hotties like youse doing by yourselves. Come and party with the Vito-mister." The girls look disgusted. "What is wrong with you, get away from us!" They ran off, but one girl stayed. She was bleached blonde and over-tanned. "Yeah, baby! I'll stay around for you!" She lunged at me, her lips on mine, as we fell back on the sand. Mid make-out session, I gasped and reverted back to myself. I looked up at the girl on top of me. "Sorry, how'd this happen?" She gave me a confused look. "Where's Vito?"_

_***FLASHBACK ENDED***_

The fourth alter was Manitoba Smith, a wannabe Indiana Jones adventurer.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_I was at the park one day after school when I was nine, kicking a soccer ball by myself. I was bouncing it on my knee until I tripped over something. I looked down and saw a fedora. "Nice hat, I wonder who lost it." I said, dusting off the hat and put it on my head. I gasped and switched to Manitoba Smith. I had a mischievous glint in my eye, looking around. A squirrel darted by me. "Ay there, little cri-tah. You look like you'd be a fine addition to my taxidermy collection. I'll have to catch you by myself rather than have my dingo chase after ya, mate." I started running after the squirrel, hiding behind trees, until the hat got stuck on one of the branches. I gasped and reverted back to myself. I looked around, scratching my head. What was I doing in the middle of the woods?_

_***FLASHBACK ENDED**_

Lastly, there was Mal, a demented lunatic.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_The first day of senior year! Only 9 more months until I was forever out of this asylum. My parents have been telling me that college is much better than high school, and I hope they're right. As I finished putting some books in my locker, I looked over and saw some big seniors picking on a puny freshman. They were roughing him up, calling him names. I gasped and switched to Mal. I had an evil grin on my face and half of my hair was covering up my right in a Pete Wenz style. I let out an evil laugh and skulked over to the bullies, crawling on the grass, army style. I tied all their shoes together and skulked off. Once they had their fill of the kid, they turned to leave and tripped on their tied shoelaces. They freaked out, thinking the kid had psychic powers and ran off. I laughed manically, gasped, and reverted back to myself. Why am I in the bushes? I thought to myself. I saw the kid on the ground and walked over to him. "Hey kid, are you ok?"_

_***FLASHBACK ENDED***_

My multiple personalities alienated people from me. It wasn't a big help with girls either, unless it was Vito, but all those girls were trashy. If they did talk to me, it was only to ask me what time it was or ask me if I'd do their homework for them.

All that changed when I met Zoey.

I chuckled, smiling to myself, before looking down to the side.

I remember it like it was yesterday.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_11:45 am. Damn it! I was about to be late for my trig midterm. I overslept and was running down the hall trying to get to class. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going when all of a sudden._

_*SMACK!*_

_I ran into somebody, and we both went crashing to the floor. _

_**MIKE POV**_

I clapped my hands together and imitated an explosion sound.

_***FLASHBACK RESUMED***_

_Turns out, I had bumped into a girl. When I saw her, I was completely awestruck. She had bright Rome apple red hair in little pigtails, honey colored eyes, lily white skin, and a cute figure. She was wearing a bustier top that matched her hair and gave her ample cleavage, as well as a pair of tan hip huggers and espadrilles. _

"_Oh, my gosh! Are you ok? I'm so sorry! I really should have been looking where I was going. I just got here yesterday and have no idea where anything is." She scrambled, trying to pick up my stuff. _

_All I could do was stammer. "Th-that's ok." Before I started picking up her things. I couldn't believe it! She literally was one of the most gorgeous girls I had ever met, absolutely stunning! I was immediately mesmerized and fascinated, and surprised that she didn't yell at me for crashing into her. _

"_Here's your stuff." The girl held out my books. I snapped out of my trance and took them from her, rearranging my glasses. "Thank you. That's ok. I should be the one apologizing. I was running late for Trig and wasn't paying attention to where I was going. You're new here?"_

_She nodded. "Yes, it's my first day here from Connecticut and I have no idea where anything is. I got a tour yesterday, but I can be a little forgetful sometimes. I don't know anybody else here besides my roommate and she's not too friendly…"_

_I scratched the back of my head nervously. "Oh, w-well, if you want me to, I can, I can." Why was I so nervous?_

_The girl filled in the blank. "Show me around?" _

_I nodded. "Yeah- yes. I can. Absolutely." I smiled at her, but kind of expected to be blown off, only to be surprised when her face lit up. _

"_Really? Oh, thank you!" She jumped up on me, giving me a huge hug that nearly sent me toppling over and I grunted a little from surprise. _

_**MIKE POV**_

I felt like an idiot for stammering the way I did, but I did like that hug she gave me.

_***FLASHBACK RESUMED***_

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you! This means a lot, you have no idea." She squeezed me even tighter. _

_**MIKE POV**_

More than one part of me liked that hug also. I got red in the face, looking down at my pants…

_***FLASHBACK RESUMED***_

"_You're welcome, but there's no need to thank me. I'm glad to help." She let go of him. I was so mesmerized by her that I almost forgot why I had been running in the first place. "Oh, shit! Sorry, but I really have to get going, can I have your number?" I gulped nervously. This is where she'll laugh in my face. _

_Was I surprised when she smiled and nodded. "Of course," She_

_Pulled something out of her backpack. "Here's my card. Call me anytime." _

_I thought it was pretty cool that she had her own business cards. "Thanks. I'll see you around and we'll set something up, but I gotta go. Bye!"_

_I took off running down the hall. "Wait! I didn't even get your name!" I heard her calling after me. "Mike Tucker! What's yours?" I shouted back. "Mine's Zoey, Zoey Goldman! Talk to you soon!"_

_***FLASHBACK ENDED***_

That was that, and from that moment on, everything changed for me.

_***FLASHBACK**_

_Zoey and I laughing at a coffee shop, then playing __The Walking Dead,__ and watching a Giants game._

_**MIKE POV**_

We became the best of friends. This was the first "girl" friend that I ever had since I was five. She liked the same movies and music and video games, I even managed to turn her into a die hard San Francisco Giants fan. After much begging, I let her give me a makeover.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Zoey and I were at the mall. She broke my glasses and messed up my hair, before dragging me into various stores, despite my protests. I didn't want a makeover, did I? Except Zoey was so cute when she was adamant about something, I had to see what it was all about. She started throwing a bunch of clothes and accessories at me until I couldn't see past the pile, wobbling a little bit as I held them. It must have been hours of trying on all these different outfits, until we finally had a winner. I was dressed in either a red flannel and blue T shirt with True Religion jeans and grey Converse sneakers. Zoey clapped her hands together and squealed as she ran over to me as I smiled. She gave me a kiss on the cheek, which made me blush furiously and I started stammering._

_***FLASHBACK ENDED***_

Zoey even took me home with her for the holidays. She has a huge family and my divorced parents could have given a shit if I spent the holidays with them or not.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Me and Zoey at her family's house in Conneticut. Her parents, brothers, and sister were there, and a ton of kids were running around. Everybody was laughing and having playful banter. I was surprised when they insisted I join in their family picture. I felt like I belonged. _

_***FLASHBACK ENDED***_

I had already fallen for her looks, but her adorable innocence really lured me in. She really has a pure heart of gold. Now that I had this new look, it'd be the perfect time to seal the deal, ask her out, right? WRONG. I was finally ready, and then she starts telling me how she's having an affair with her boss at the publishing house that she works at.

_***MIKE'S IMAGINATION***_

_Zoey walking into an office and closes the door. I can only picture the back of her boss, he's wearing a dark suit. He walks over and passionately kisses her, shoving her up against the wall. The Boss rips her panties off, then unzips his fly, and begins to fuck her. The next scene is of Zoey ripping off her suit and revealing lingerie, then with her being tied up and spanked. The next sequence is of Zoey receiving numerous gifts. The whole time, The Boss' face remains unseen. One day, Zoey goes into the office and finds her things packed up, and calls her boss, she starts crying._

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Zoey started crying in my arms as I held her, I had a forlorn look on my face._

_**MIKE POV**_

She told me how he instantly seduced her and she was powerless to his advances, because he was so charming and dominant. Zoey was utterly infatuated, which further continued because he showered her with lavish gifts. Sounds like _Secretary _meets _Dynasty_. Of course, like every married man having an affair, he said he'd leave his wife for her, and of course, like every young girl that's the mistress, she believed him. It wasn't until her boss checked into rehab for sex addiction and fired her that things came crashing down, and she was more devastated than I had ever seen her before. I wanted to make my move now more than ever, I was worried she'd see me as another soulless pig and end the friendship, which was the last thing I wanted, so I did nothing.

Did I mention that we live together? Well, sort of. After graduation, we got matching Victorian houses right across the street from each other. I landed a photography job at a popular magazine based in San Francisco, while she worked at Levi Strauss. It was like we were married, we were constantly over at each other's houses. Still, nothing became of it, and I've spent all that time with a hellish case of blue balls.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_I was walking home with a grocery bag in his hand. A guy came out of Zoey's house, running down the street with his shirt ripped. She started running after him, shouting and throwing his shoes at him. I ran over in attempts to calm her down. She saw his bag and dove into it, grabbing my oranges and throwing them at the guy, continuing to shout obscenities. I picked her up, her arms and legs flailing._

_***SECOND FLASHBACK***_

_We were at a club one night. I was about to ask Zoey to dance when another idiot walks up to her, they start talking. I was disappointed and turned around, and struck up a conversation with a girl. The next thing I remember is slamming her against the wall of my living room, making our and her pulling me down onto the ground._

_***FLASHBACK ENDED***_

Over the years, Zoey became a serial dater, only settling down every so often, then breaking things off shortly after. I was always the one to save her, but there'd always be another guy around the corner, further cock-blocking me from making a move. With a girl like that, what did I expect? I didn't have a chance, and forced a distraction upon myself. Girls. Now that I was no longer a nerd, I wasn't being ignored. It felt like girls were flocking to me, and was I enjoying it. I had become quite the lover, as was the word through the grapevine. Too modest and respectable for one night stands, I took these girls out, even got a few relationships from them, but I was never satisfied it seemed like. The only people who know about it are Sam, my other best friend from my work who is rather obnoxious and spastic, and Dakota, Zoey's co-worker who constantly taunts me about it. She's told her, but Zoey is apparently oblivious and keeps insisting Dakota and I should go out. Zoey is the only girl I'll ever want, and my chances are slim to none.

Today, that's all going to change. I have an idea to win her over. We're going to a Giants game, and at the 7th Inning Stretch, I arranged for the Jumbotron to say "Zoey, I'm madly in love with you. -Mike". This may sound clichéd, but she's a hopeless romantic, so here's hoping she'll go for it. I'm going to jump in and tell her how I feel after all these years. Again, here's hoping she'll like it, or else I'll be humiliated in front of Giants fans everywhere and out $500.

I looked down at my watch. Crap! It's time to go. Wish me luck! I grabbed my backpack, locked the door, and headed across the street to Zoey's.

_**WHAT DO WE THINK WILL HAPPEN? THIS IS A MULTI-CHAPTER STORY. I KNOW IT'S NOT AS EXCITING AS NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN, BUT IT'S CUTE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, NO FLAMES!**_


End file.
